


you've memorized it (it's all you know)

by halfeatenfig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Non-Con Between Main Characters, Pack Feels, Past Non-Con, stiles i'm sorry for hurting you, they're all cursed by a witch, vague mention of kate/derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenfig/pseuds/halfeatenfig
Summary: “So what do we all have in common with the ages we have reverted back to?” Lydia stared down at the list of names and ages, mulling over why they were different. “Wait, I may have an idea.”or a witch curses the pack which leads to secrets being uncovered
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	you've memorized it (it's all you know)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea from Merlin fic that I read months ago and can no longer find, if anyone has a link to it please let me know because I would like to give them credit for the idea!
> 
> Not beta'd and first time posting on ao3 so sorry if anything looks weird. Please let me know if there are any tags that you feel should be added. None of this belongs to me, thank you for reading!

Derek’s claws tore through the throat of the witch as the red fog coated the clearing in the preserve. Her body fell with a thud that seemed to silence each of the pack members. Derek wiped the sticky blood off on his torn up shirt. 

Scott moved forward and scented the air above where the body had fallen. “Does anyone have any idea what that spell she said did?” Scott looked around at each person in the clearing, “Was she even able to finish it before Derek reached her?”

Stiles patted himself down, “I don’t feel any different, we totally killed her before she could complete it! No one can beat us, guys!” 

Isaac rolled his eyes at Stiles’ exclamation, but Erica just nodded in agreement with Stiles while Boyd stoically stood by her side. 

Derek stood up to his full height and looked around the preserve, “If everyone feels okay then I think we should all go home. To your OWN houses, that means go home Stiles.”

“Why is this directed at me?” Stiles flailed slightly in indignation. Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest, “You would be the one to follow another pack member home, but we all need rest, so everyone go home individually.” 

Stiles grumbled slightly but began his trudge back to the Jeep; Scott and Isaac close behind him to beg for a ride back to the McCall home. Allison reached her own car, deep in conversation with Lydia and Jackson. Erica and Boyd raced each other out of the preserve with an unnatural speed that would not be explainable should they run into anyone else on the way home. 

Derek stood and made sure each member had started on their way home before full shifting and sprinting back to the loft. 

\----

The light filtered through the large loft window directly into Derek’s eyes as he stretched like a cat in his bed. As the crick in his shoulder popped, Derek realized that something was wrong. 

His feet hit the cold floor as he moved slowly towards the single bathroom in the loft. The mirror reflected the face of a much younger Derek. 

“Oh fuck.” 

\----

The entire pack was crammed into the loft, each member louder than the last as they argued over what happened. 

“So basically the witch was able to complete her spell before we could stop her,” Scott groaned as he repeatedly pushed back his floppy bangs that were present on his sixteen year old body. 

“No shit, McCall,” Jackson grumbled, his features had shifted back to him at fourteen and they appeared almost too big for his smaller face, “but what kind of spell would revert us all back to younger ages? It’s not even like we all went back the same number of years.”

Lydia sat quietly on the couch, making a list of each member of the pack to determine what age each of them had reverted to. 

Derek, 15  
Scott, 16  
Allison, 17  
Jackson, 14  
Lydia, 14  
Erica, 18  
Boyd, 18  
Isaac, 19  
Kira, 18  
Stiles, …

“Wait, guys-” The group continued to argue over Lydia’s interjection. At this point Erica had a smaller Jackson in a headlock, giving him a noogie. 

“GUYS,” the pack silenced and turned to look at the banshee as she raised her voice, “Where is Stiles?” 

Scott looked behind him, as if expecting Stiles to just magically appear from thin air at the call of his name. Derek frowned slightly, “He’s probably still sleeping, we’ll catch him up on any theories once he shows up.” 

The group all looked down at the list. 

“So what do we all have in common with the ages we have reverted back to?” Lydia stared down at the list of names and ages, mulling over why they were different. “Wait, I may have an idea.”

Lydia turned her piercing eyes to her best friend, “Allison weren’t you seventeen when you lost your virginity to Scott, and isn’t he a few months younger than you?”

Allison lit bright red as she held onto Isaac’s hand. Scott wrapped his arm tightly around Kira and attempted to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room. 

“Lydia, why would that matter?” Scott mumbled as Kira giggled awkwardly from under his arm. 

“Scott, think about it! You have both reverted back to the ages you were when you lost your virginity to each other, and Jackson and I had sex for the first time freshman year when we were still fourteen.” 

Erica and Boyd glanced at each other and blushed, Erica then made direct eye contact with Lydia and nodded. Lydia leaned down and put checks next to each of the names they had confirmed as having turned back to the age they lost their virginity. 

“Mine is correct too, for it being when I- uh- yeah,” Kira stuttered through her answer, and Lydia just smiled sweetly at her as she checked her name off. 

Isaac glared slightly but told Lydia to mark his name off too. Derek was lightly tugging on his ear and refused to make eye contact with anyone as each pack member turned towards him. 

He had made a ton of progress in recent years about how Kate had treated him. He now knew that he had been manipulated and that the fire was not his fault. It was entirely the fault of a psychotic hunter who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Cora telling him herself that she did not blame him for what happened, really helped his acceptance of his past. However, no matter how much he accepted it, it never got easier to talk about. Stiles had really helped him talk about it as well, he seemed to really know what to say to make Derek feel comfortable and safe. 

“Um- yeah, I was fifteen when I lost it,” Derek finally found his voice and Lydia just mechanically checked his name off the list. The only name left untouched was Stiles’. 

Jackson guffawed as he looked at the list, “Stilinski isn’t here because he didn’t even notice anything wrong! That virgin is probably jerking off at home, same age as always.”

Scott frowned at Jackson, but didn’t offer any retort. Erica laughed loudly at Jackson’s comment, but quieted down when she saw the angry look on Derek’s face.

“Enough. Stiles' personal life is not ours to judge, we need to figure out how to fix th-” Derek’s phone ringing form his nightstand paused his declaration.  
Derek crosses the room and picks up the phone just to see Stiles name flash across the screen as it stops. It immediately begins ringing again. The alpha answered the call as he carried it into the soundproofed study next to the living room.

Before he could even get a word out, Stiles was talking. His voice seemed slightly off from his usual timber. 

“Derek, Derek, I know what the spell did! I also know that spell worked, so sorry your killer claws were unable to prevent the spell, but we all know you tried as best as you could! Anyways I know what the spell d-”

“Stiles, we also have a theory for the purpose of the spell, why don’t you just come over and we can have an official pack meeting to discuss what to do?” Derek interrupted Stiles’ long winded rant.

Stiles hesitated slightly on his end of the phone, “Well the thing is Sourwolf, I cannot physically make it to the loft. It’s kind of personal, but maybe you could come over by yourself and we can discuss theories and solutions?”

Derek could feel his eyebrows sink into a frown. Why can’t Stiles make it to the loft? 

“Yeah of course, I’ll leave the rest of the pack here and head over. See you in ten.”

\----

Derek rolled his body into the window into Stiles’ room and landed silently on the messy floor. It appeared as though every article of clothing Stiles owned had found a new home covering his floor. Stiles’ laptop was open on the bed, but there was no sign of him anywhere. 

Derek sat delicately at the desk and spun to face the door. A toilet flushed down the hall and light footsteps sounded as they headed towards the bedroom. 

The door opened.

And there stood Stiles, all of ten years old. 

\----

They locked eyes. 

“I think we may have to rethink Lydia’s theory,” Derek stated uncomfortably as he looked at the young boy in front of him. 

Stiles was still covered in moles and still had his cute upturned nose, but he seemed so much thinner and weaker than the Stiles that Derek knew now. 

Stiles coughed slightly and rubbed at his cheek, “I don’t think we will.” His eyes were large and filled with tears as he hiccuped slightly around a deep breath.

Derek knew he was trying to stop himself from falling into a panic attack, and he would give anything to help but he didn’t know how to maneuver this version of Stiles. 

“Stiles, tell me what you think the spell did.” Derek needed to know, he needed to hear that Lydia’s theory was wrong. That this was all some kind of misunderstanding, that he would wake up and see Stiles’ beautiful, grinning twenty year old face rather than this devastated and ashamed looking ten year old. “Please.”

Stiles crossed his arms around himself and moved to sit on his bed. He grabbed for the comforter and draped it around himself as though it could hide him from this conversation. 

“It happened after my mom died,” Stiles began with a small voice, “my dad had used up his sick days during the months leading up to her death, so afterwards he didn’t have time to take off to spend time with me. He had to return to work immediately, but he got me a babysitter for the times where he worked nights.” 

Derek kept his distance in the chair, he didn’t want to overwhelm the boy as he recounted what he had dealt with as a child. 

“I don’t even remember the babysitter’s name, it might have been Ryan or Kyle or something, but he started off so sweet. He would let me eat snacks I wasn’t meant to and watch movies that dad said were too adult for me, um, but then he started asking for things in return.” 

Stiles drew a long breath and held it before releasing it again. “At first he just wanted to touch me, but then he wanted me to touch him. I was raised with a Sheriff as a father, I knew it was wrong, but he kept telling me that he would tell my dad about the food and movies and that dad would be upset with me more than him. I realize now that’s not true obviously, but to a ten year old it seemed too real.” 

Stiles seemed to be crumbling into himself, so Derek moved slowly and obviously to the bed to sit beside the trembling boy. 

Stiles leaned into his presence and continued, “This carried on for a month and he used me in every way that he could. Eventually school started again and dad was able to shift his schedule around so that I didn’t need a sitter anymore, but that can’t erase what he did to me.”

“That can’t erase that he was my first everything, and that I’m now terrified of being intimate with someone in case I have a flashback. As soon as I woke up and saw myself at this age, I knew what the spell had done, but I was too ashamed to go to the loft. Ignoring that I can’t exactly drive in this state.”

Stiles let out a wet laugh as he rubbed his face against Derek’s shoulder. Derek had an arm wrapped around him and was rubbing soothing circles into the blanket that covered him up. 

Stiles moved slightly and reached over towards his bedside table to grab a notebook covered in the scrawl of a child. “Since I wasn’t ready to face the pack, I read through some of the books that Peter left for me. One had a counter spell that I think Lyds and I can perform if everyone affected is in the same room.” 

Derek hm-ed quietly before saying the words he had been thinking since he first saw Stiles, “You know it wasn’t your fault right? You were just a child put in a difficult position.”

Stiles seemed to shine as he looked up at Derek, “I know it wasn’t my fault, it’s taken a while to accept that and I still struggle with it frequently, but I know everything happened because that man was a sicko. I was a child and I did not deserve what happened to me, but it’s nice to tell someone about it for the first time.”

“You make me feel safe, Derek, I knew you would understand. I know that with you next to me, I can face the pack to reverse this stupid curse.” Derek smiled at the young boy and gently kissed the top of his head before rising from the bed. 

They walked to the camaro parked in the driveway to head over to the loft, Stiles holding the counter spell as a shield against his chest. 

\----

Derek gave Stiles a piggy back ride up the three flights of stairs that led to his loft. With each set of stairs, Stiles grew more and more tense. Derek paused outside the door as they could hear the pack inside talking.

“Stiles, it will be okay, no one will think less of you,” Derek whispered to the boy on his back, “and if anyone acts insensitive, I’ll-”

“-rip out their throats with your teeth, I know Sourwolf,” Stiles took a deep breath, “I’m ready.” 

The door slid open and the conversation stopped. Derek walked into the room and set Stiles down.

Scott’s eyes grew huge as he stared at his best friend, and Lydia finally smacked Jackson for his previous comments about Stiles’ virtue. 

“Um- hi guys, you were right about what the spell did, um, I also had a more traumatic childhood than any of you knew,” Stiles chuckled without humor, “but anyways, I found a counter spell that should revert us all back to our normal ages.”

\----

The group stood in a circle with a bowl of all their blood mixed in the middle. The humans had bandages wrapped around their incisions as the wolves had already healed. Lydia struck a match as Stiles repeated the incantation that he had read in the books. 

The match was dropped onto the blood and green smoke coated all of the pack members. 

When the fog cleared, they had all returned to their present day forms. Stiles was glad he had decided on wearing his regular clothes even though he had to roll them repeatedly to make them stay. 

Scott immediately grabbed Stiles in a hug so tight that he feared he would suffocate. Lydia headed off to the bathroom to fix her makeup in the large mirror while the rest of the pack milled about the loft.

It seemed like an unspoken agreement was met that no one would question Stiles about the age he had arrived in. It wasn’t their business. Only Jackson briefly mentioned it in order to apologize for past insensitive comments. 

With the curse removed, each member of the pack began to drift home. Stiles stayed behind with Derek, but each member managed to scent mark him as they exited the loft. 

“You look dead on your feet, Stiles,” Derek mentioned quietly as the younger man swayed where he was picking up dirty plates, “Do you just want to stay the night?”

Stiles smiled lightly at the older man. This man who has kept him safe and comfortable even when surrounded by supernatural evils and even human ones. “You can’t get rid of me now, Sourwolf.” 

Derek took Stiles’ hands and dropped a kiss on his knuckles before corralling him to the bedroom for the most peaceful night sleep either man had ever experienced.


End file.
